


月读

by okonomide



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonomide/pseuds/okonomide
Summary: 发生于《蛭子》之前的故事。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	月读

这是已经成为阴阳头的相叶雅纪，对于五十年前一桩旧闻的回忆。

如若他的记忆没有出错，那便是发生在冷泉帝还是亲王之时的秘话。

五十年前的那个春日，相叶从千叶郡来到了京城，并拜在时任阴阳博士的藤原业平门下学习道术及天文历法。

远在千叶之时，相叶就时常听说，京城是个极其美丽风雅，却又异常危险的地方。在皇宫中，女人们都穿着华丽的绫罗绸缎，端着从唐土舶来的珍贵漆器，于樱花摇曳的长廊之上来来往往，而男人们呢，则终日耽溺在饮酒狩猎与女人们身上。

兴许是这美丽与风雅过于奢靡，所以久而久之，便滋生出了可怖的危险。

进入阴阳寮不足半月，相叶还未能惯于每日繁重的修习，宫廷中就发生了一件不得了的事情。

皇太子早良亲王，也是被宫人称作和也殿的天皇第四子，突然罹患了严重的心疾。

「整日卧在榻上，也没办法进食。」

「翔子内亲王不过才离开一月，就变得如此消沉。」

宫廷内霎时流言四起，其中时常传入相叶及其同侪耳中的，便是亲王的病，是因其一母同胞的亲姐姐翔子内亲王下嫁左大臣之子而起的。

「陛下子女众多，同出于陛下异母妹酒人内亲王的和也殿与翔子内亲王，与旁人相比起来，自然是要更为亲近些。再加上酒人内亲王早逝，没有母亲可以依傍，和也殿自幼也就格外地依赖唯一的胞姐。」

同为阴阳生，却早于相叶进入宫中学习的同僚之一如此知会相叶。

「师傅昨日前去为殿下诊察，得出了是妖魔作祟的结果，今夜要我们同去为殿下祓禊。」

和也殿所居住的昭阳舍，因其内庭栽满了梨花，而又被称作「梨壶」。此时正是梨花盛开的季节，雪白的花朵如云朵一般悬浮似地生长在褐色的枝头上。

相叶之前路过此地时，就已经仰头拜见过庭内美丽风雅的景致了。所以在这样无月的暗夜中，即便看不清梨花高贵优雅的姿态，对于相叶而言，也不是一件值得深感遗憾之事。

不过，相比起拜见梨花，这倒是相叶初次拜见亲王殿下。

只见在寝殿的廊前，恹恹地坐着一位身着轻便直衣的青年，在烛火的映照下，青年苍白而秀美的容颜映入了相叶的眼帘。

这便是时年十九岁的和也殿。

与传闻中所说的如出一辙，与当时在千叶把肌肤晒得黝黑的相叶相较起来，和也殿的肤色可谓是白得有些过分。

「所以爱慕殿下的女官们，私自里也称殿下为“月读尊”。」

这也是同僚之一的原话。

「那就请开始祓禊吧。」

时至亥时，月出中天，坐在和也殿身侧左首的女官突然开口道。

祓禊之事，是为春日在水边举行的除灾驱邪的仪式。

闻言，只见阴阳博士藤原业平，先是命人以铜器盛来了一钵清水，接着再命相叶将盛满水的铜器置放在了和也殿的面前。

「殿下，请先净手。」业平毕恭毕敬地嘱咐道。

于是，在相叶的注视之下，和也殿慵懒地伸出了他那两只与脸色同样苍白的，宛如人偶般稚气的手。

净手之仪完成后，方待女官为和也殿拭干双手，业平又继续开口道「请殿下朝水中望三次，务必要使殿下的整张脸，都映照在水面之上。」

随后，虽然有些不情不愿，但和也殿仍旧完美地满足了业平的所有要求。

「把水钵端下来吧。」业平命令着相叶，尔后，又垂下眼睛回禀亲王到「等月亮的影子移入水中，侵扰殿下的魔物就会现身。届时，只需让人将水泼往地上，殿下的心疾便会痊愈。」

听着业平的言语，相叶端着水钵，开始小心翼翼地行走在梨花无声凋落的昭阳舍里。正是梨花开得最盛之时，雪白的花瓣不断地从上方落入水钵。一片两片，三片四片，到了最后，数不清的花瓣纷纷扬扬地落进去，几乎覆住了水面。

于是，相叶不得不走到近处一位同僚的身旁，请求他拂开了水中的花瓣。也是此时，月亮恰好移了过来，如同玉球般悄无声息地跳入了水中。见此情形，还未曾真正遇到过妖魅鬼怪之事的相叶，便立即屏气凝神起来。

「哎呀，这是什么？」一旁的同僚发现了钵中的变化，突然小声嘀咕到。

只见水钵中的梨花花瓣，在月亮照进来的那一刹那，便在钵沿周遭聚成了圆环般的模样。接着，一个很像人脸似的东西就缓慢地从水底浮现了出来。

「这是？」相叶仔细往水中端详着。

他看到，出现在水面上的，的确是一张人的脸，长着大而灵动的圆眼，鼻子小巧如勾玉。

是一张他素未谋面的女人的脸，是一张怎么看也不像是魔物的美丽面容。

「这是？」身旁的同僚也立刻发出了与他相同的疑问，不过，还未等相叶前去请示阴阳博士，同僚却又突然惊呼到：

「这是翔子内亲王！」

闻声，四下里一片哗然，只有坐在廊下的和也殿失魂落魄地立起了身来。

相叶抬脸，看了一眼亲王变得愈发苍白的脸，然后用力地把水泼了出去。


End file.
